1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot-dip galvanized steel sheet (including a hot-dip galvannealed steel sheet) superior in strength-ductility balance, with low strength and high ductility. The present invention relates also to a process for producing said hot-dip galvanized steel sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive steel sheets often require both good press-workability and good corrosion resistance. Steel sheets meeting this requirement include hot-dip galvanized steel sheets and hot-dip galvannealed steel sheets. The latter are produced from cold-rolled steel sheets by hot-dip galvanization and ensuing alloying (heating at about 550.degree. C.) to improve adhesion between the zinc plating layer and the base steel sheet. In this specification, the term "hot-dip galvanized steel sheets" covers hot-dip galvannealed steel sheets.